Paisaje umbrío
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Porque no importaba el miedo que le tuviera a las sombras, nunca llegaría a la negrura que era su vida. Este fic participa del desafío de abril de "Captura la bandera 2.0" del foro El Monte Olimpo. What if? Bianca vive y Nico muere en la misión.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El dibujo original es de Minuiko, la edición es de mi autoria.

_Este fic participa del desafío de abril de "Captura la bandera 2.0" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

_What if? ¿Y si Bianca hubiera vivido y Nico el que hubiera estado en la misión?_

_Palabras: 499._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paisaje umbrío

Un lamentable fuego era alimentado por unas ramas muertas de los álamos que se encontraban a los alrededores; no entendía del todo es que estos crecían en el inframundo-con la ausencia del sol y las aguas que no son precisamente eso-no obstante lo agradeció, porque al menos se mantendría caliente por esa noche.

De todas formas, un fuego azul alimentado por árboles que crecían en el subsuelo no era lo más raro que Bianca había pasado; su vida se había vuelto así desde que ella supo que era mestiza.

No estaba segura de cómo, pero sabía que desde siempre había temido a las sombras. ¿Qué se escondía detrás de su negrura? ¿Qué estaría acechando? El saber que los monstruos si eran reales y venía por personas como ella, no habían ayudado en absoluto.

Parte de ella creía haber superado ese miedo; a veces abría sus ojos cual cervatillo asustado al despertar, y no encontrar luz en ninguna parte. Es ahí cuando su memoria regresaba y se recriminaba, por actuar tan estúpidamente inmadura. Ella tenía catorce años, era una hija de Hades, esas sombras eran su dominio; por no mencionar que cosas más escabrosas pasaban en su alma desde el invierno pasado.

Aquel invierno donde perdió a su hermano.

Supo que no debería haber pasado; aunque la propia oráculo lo hubiera señalado para ser parte de la misión solo tenía 10 años. Ella no dijo nada, ¿Qué voz tendría, siendo una mestiza recién llegada? Nadie le había puesto atención, ni siquiera la diosa patrona de las jóvenes vírgenes le dio una mirada al igual que su lugarteniente; era solo otra mestiza más, y su hermano era el importante.

"_Si Nico fue tan valiente en esa misión, yo no merezco tener miedo a la estúpida oscuridad_" pensó para sí, mientras se acercaba hacia al fuego; con su enojo mitigando el temor al recordar.

Le había pedido a Thalia que cuidara de su hermano, ella les salvó antes, ¿Por qué no sería capaz de prometerlo? Fue seleccionada también para la misión; hubiera deseado ignorar todas las advertencias y seguir a su hermano, incluso si apenas sabía quién era.

"_Bianca, tienes que salir de aquí; es peligroso_" recordaba sus chispeantes ojos azules, aquellos en los que en otro momento logró que una sonrisa boba surgiera en ella, y que ahora solo provocaba odio. Le había pedido que saliera del laberinto cuando Minos le había dicho que allí encontraría la forma para revivir a su hermano; Thalia la encontró cuando estaba en una misión con las cazadoras de ayudar al campamento para capturar a Luke. Después de que ella se uniera a las seguidoras de Artemisa, que finalmente le dejara sola, que no tuviera otra opción más que huir.

Algunos meses habían pasado, el otoño coloreaba los árboles arriba mientras todo seguía igual allá abajo, donde ella prefería permanecer. Porque ella no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, porque era el único lugar al que pertenecía.

Donde la presencia de su hermano siempre viviría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno no es lo mejor, pero es la mejor idea que tenía. Admito que se me ocurrieron otras cosas, pero ninguna me inspiro como esta idea.

Algunas aclaraciones. Efectivamente, a Bianca nunca le propusieron ser cazadora en este WI? Así como el hecho de que en realidad Nico fue señalado para ir, no estoy segura de cómo ponerlo, sin embargo fue tomado como que era importante. ¿Por qué Nico murió? Para mí, Nico encontró un collar chamuscado y viejo-que en realidad, es de su madre, cuando Zeus la mata y termina allí-y él simplemente no pudo deshacerse de algo que por sin entender porque, le recordaba a su casa.

Aunque solo pude hacer una línea, Bianca si se enamoró de Thalia. Ya que estamos yendo por el lado espejo y soy thalianca a muerte, no pude evitarlo. De hecho esta idea era eso originalmente, y aun yo quisiera poder hacer un escrito más largo de este What if, pero por ahora lo dejare así.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
